The Goat Chronicles
by The Goat Chronicles
Summary: Harry Potter, Pikachu, Annabeth and Percy end up in a deserted island. It's all of Pan's fault, and now all them are no longer human. They must work together to survive on the island to change back into humans. They turn into...GOATS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We co-authors only own the idea of the 'goat', including the OC. We do not—we repeat, do not own the famous works that we are promoting. This is only for entertainment purposes. Baaahh'men.

**The Goat Chronicles**

Author's Note: This is a three-crossover of Harry Potter, Pokemon and Percy Jackson. This is our first story. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash.<p>

"Pika, PIKACHUU!" Pikachu launched lightning at the Richu.

Richu ducked and the thunderbolt instead hit a tree. Pikachu was tired. Richu and Pikachu were in the battle for an hour. They hit each other for what seemed like eternity. Both Pokemon had an advantage, for they were by the coastline and there was a thunderstorm. Both of the Pokemon tapped into the natural power of the electric sky. That morning Pikachu and Ash were going to Whaletown. Richu used Bolt-Tackle and Pickachu went flying into the sea. He held onto a nearby log and held on for his life. The waves swept away the poor yellow pokemon.

Ash cried, and cried, and cried. Did I say he cried yet? Lee Rock, master of Richu simply smirked.

"Your Pikachu is gone forever. Go home." Lee pointed his finger towards to the distance.

"Wahhhhhh!" Ash acted very baby-like.

"Richuuuuu!" Richu released a thunderbolt and hit Ash. Ash is knocked out.

"Good Riddance." Lee and Richu laughed so hard, that they fell over and were rolling on the floor.

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were in a quest. Simple quest, of course, to hunt down for the Medusa. She did get vanquished during the earlier years of Percy Jackson, when he had to find the lightning bolt, but then again, it was either Medusa or Percy and his friends.<p>

"Annabeth, I saw her."

"You get behind, I will go around, and surprise her."

The plan was going perfectly, that is, until Pan decided to show up. Annabeth and Percy did not get enough time to initiate their plan on hunting down Medusa because the God of Nature showed up in front of them.

"Wha-?" Percy gasped.

"Hello Pan. What are you doing here?" Annabeth was blunt.

Pan did not say anything. His lips gave a small lift on one corner, creating an effect of a smirk-but-not-so-quite-there-smirk. Annabeth and Percy felt a jolting pain. Their bodies were changing, and they screamed.

"Ba'aah" Percy bleeped.

"Percy, you're a-" Annabeth saw that she was on all fours, and covered with fur. "Oh my gods."

" MY GODS, WE'RE GOATS!" Percy's goat eyes showed the expression of confusion and fear.

Pan disappeared, and so did Percy and Annabeth.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was walking in the halls of Hogwarts. He was late for Potions, because someone pranked him to sleep overtime. Dammit!<p>

Malfoy had spotted him, and next thing he knows, he was being chased by the blond. His heartbeat raced, he needed to think of defensive spells quickly. For why Malfoy decided to take initiative against him, it was a complete mystery. The glint in Malfoy's eyes told Harry that he was not to simply pass over in the hallways. He went after Harry.

Harry rushed into another hallway, and bumped into Malfoy.

"Expelliarmus" Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry and successfully collected his wand. "Potter, I would like to give a last goodbye before you go on your vacation."

"What vacation?" Harry's eyes were widened. Malfoy didn't curse him yet, but..

"A _permanent_ one." Malfoy smirked.

"Stupefy!" Harry's eyes fell, and he went out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I only own the idea of the goat and the OC.I do not own the rest of this dribble, har, har. Goat'ame_

Chapter 2: Pikachu has a Harry situation

* * *

><p>Pikachu was unconscious. He was like that for ten days. When he woke up, however, he was confused and really, really, really and really missed soon got over it and took stock of the situation. He was floating in the ocean on a piece of driftwood-with no land in sight. He climbed up onto the driftwood and let himself dry. The driftwood was a foot wide, and a foot-and-a-half long. Pikachu suddenly saw a small shape in the water. Being curious (and stupid), he swam over. He saw a young boy, but not his beloved Ash. He had green eyes and raven hair. Pikachu put his ear to his chest and heard him breathing, making sure the boy was still alive. Then, Pikachu carried him over to the driftwood and set him down. Night was falling, so he curled up, and slept dreams of Ash and his old life. When he woke up, he saw the sleeping form of the boy, and thought of how to get food. That was when he saw a stick, some string, and a paper clip. He set to work on a fishing rod of some-sorts. While he was making the rod, he heard the boy start to wake and quickly turned boy woke, and when his eyes fell upon Pikachu, he fainted. Satisfied that the boy was alive, he finished the rod. When the rod was finished, he saw some fish and tried it out. He knew he needs bait, but a fish got on the hook he used that fish as bait. He caught a bigger fish nd used part of it as bait and was about to eat the rest when he changed his mind. He would try to make the boy eat. just then, the boy woke up again and did not faint this time(thankfully).But, the boy did not speak and just stared. Then, the boy said, "Who are you?"; Pikachu replied "I AM PIKACHU!."The boy fainted again.<p>

THE END OF CHAPTER


End file.
